


Cheering Up

by BARALAIKA



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Intersex, Intimacy, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: When Nier's feeling low, Kainé knows exactly how to cheer him up: he gets to be on top for once! With an extra serving of feelings.





	Cheering Up

**Author's Note:**

> Vulgar porno language ahead. You should know the drill with my work by now.

It’s the nicest thing Kainé can imagine doing for him when he’s feeling low.  
  
Nier is always the one to get his ass bred, but he asked for it from her. He loved how she’d push him around, how rough she was, how she’d make him feel like a stupid cunt and the most important person in the world at once… but most of all, he loved to hold her when they were done. Even though sometimes he’d ask and she’d refuse. He wouldn’t ask again for a long time.  
  
“Hey, uh…” she murmured to him, eyes down on the cup in her hands. “Do you, uh… wanna fuck me tonight?”  
  
Rendering Nier speechless wasn’t especially hard, but that had him gawping, staring at Kainé as if she were somebody else.  
  
“… Well? Do you?” She asked, irritation on her voice only amplified by the way she fidgeted. It was an embarrassing thing to ask and left her so open, so vulnerable.  
  
“Uh. Yeah. Y-Yeah, I’d… I’d like that,” he finally managed.  
  
“Cool.”  
  
“… Yeah. Cool.”  
  
“It sounds weird when you say it.”  
  
“… Yeah, it does,” Nier conceded and fell back into companionable silence.

 

 

When they fucked, there was no need for words. Nier’s hands were light on her body, careful and loving, his mouth so sweet and gentle that she found her breath fluttering as he kissed her neck and down her collarbones. He took hold of the bow holding her flimsy top together and pulled it open, letting her tits bounce slightly as they sagged towards her sides. He wrapped his hands around the soft flesh and took a delicate pink nipple in his mouth, then sucked it to stiffness– Kainé’s nipples were tiny, pretty, feminine little things sat high on the swell of her breasts, so utterly perfect that Nier could barely stand to break away from them. He gave both of them some attention, then moved down towards her navel, kissed it briefly as he moved past and came to a halt at the plump swell of her cock.  
  
She was half-hard at that point and her skimpy underwear had become a cock sling, holding it like a hammock off to the side. Her balls were round, bouncy and gorgeous and Nier palmed them as he sucked at the wet spot on the cloth where her cockhead leaked potent precum as her dick swelled. She sighed, though the sound came out as a moan and she leant back, relaxing as she left her body in Nier’s hands.  
  
Kainé rose her hips when Nier slid his hands underneath her sides, so that he could pull apart the lacing that held her negligee together; the skimpy cloth burst open and her cock and balls bounced free, hanging towards the ground beneath their weight. Carefully, Nier pushed her balls up and Kainé spread her legs, so that he could bury his face in her taint and ass crack.  
  
Musky and enticing, Kainé smelt and tasted amazing. There was no reservation at all in Nier, who loved few things more than servicing her as best as he could— Kainé’s ass was one of his favourite parts of her and he dove into her hole with his tongue, lapping, sucking and circling the muscle with a leisurely pace. She opened willingly, relaxing into him without needing coaxing at all; she was no stranger to playing with her ass, so it was easy enough for her softened hole to get ready to be fucked. Using her thighs, Kainé kept Nier in place possessively, holding him down in her crack until her asshole was puffy and reddened, twitchy and slutty, so he could see his target more clearly than ever when he pulled back. It was amazing. He couldn’t resist slipping a thick, rough finger into her and finger-fucked her, feeling the plush flesh and slickness of it all, listening to her squish and squelch… it was perfect.  
  
“Nngh… y-you just gonna play with it or are you gonna fuck me?” Kainé chastised, but her head was rolled back and she flushed red as Nier squeezed a second finger into her, stretching her pretty asshole around their width.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, Nier just finger-pounding Kainé’s hole to play with her prostate and loosen her up, opening her hole until it gaped open and seemed to breathe, twitching and throbbing in time with her straining cock. She was nowhere near as patient. Nier was permanently gaped, enough so that she could slick her cock up, mount him and be off, so why waste time playing with his worn-out old whore cunt?  
  
 _Because he’s not as much of a shit as you are. Remember?  
  
_ Ah. Yeah. She was pretty mean. He was the total opposite.  
  
Never was that more apparent as he frenched her gape, worming his tongue around in the black hole before she pulsed closed around his slimy, wet muscle. He sucked, loud and lewd, slathering her hole until it was blood-plump and reddened, as pretty and pouty a pussy as any other woman’s. When he broke away with a wet, spittle-heavy gasp, Kainé audibly whimpered… and stiffened, realising what she’d done. Nier didn’t mention it, but he smiled to himself as she tried to turn it into a growl as she rose her ass higher and shifted over onto her side.  
  
“C’mon. Get it over with already, or do you want me to rip your fucking dick off and fuck mysel— _AH!_ ”  
  
Nier cut her off mid-threat with his dick jabbing into her waiting ass, the penetration easy, slick and smooth. As he slid himself in, Kaine’s head hit the ground beneath her and a long, relished moan rolled from her lips while a single, heavy bead of precum welled at the head of her dick. She’d forgotten how good it felt. Every ridge, every vein, every inch as he wedged himself into her guts with his wet dick left Kainé sparking behind the eyes. Her lower jaw slackened and her tongue went with it as he ground across her prostate.  
  
 _This… oh my god…  
  
_ That was enough to shut her up.  
  
“There. You gonna be a good girl now?” Nier teased, his low voice suddenly so alluring with his hands wrapped around her hips and his cock spreading her hole to tautness. He knew he’d never get away with it, but the opportunity was so rare!  
  
“Mm..  _mmmnngh_ ….”  
  
 _Ugh… I sound like a fucking idiot.  
  
_ So why did it turn her on so much? Cock dripping and ass-cunt throbbing, Kainé wriggled her ass side to side. Nier took the opportunity. He let go of her right hip, rose his hand and brought it down with a smack against the curve of flesh of her buttock, hard enough to make her yelp. A fresh red mark blossomed on the porcelain-pale skin… and Nier rubbed it while he started to pull himself back.  
  
As much as she despised admitting it, Kainé loved to be fucked. Nier did it so well that it pissed her the fuck off, that such a thick-as-shit ape of a gutter cunt could have such a fat dick and know how to use it just how she liked it. His strokes were long and slow, making sure that she could savour his texture and he could drink in how she clung to him, how she massaged his prick with her muscles and how hard he felt her twitch. His speed built so slowly that Kainé could barely tell, until she was being rocked back and forth hard enough for her tits to heave and swing, for their balls to clap together and their bodies to smack wetly when they collided. Now and then, he’d smack her ass again, refreshing her sore, spanked handprint.  
  
He rutted her, hunched over Kainé possessively so that he could grunt into her ear like a great, sweaty ape and she could respond— they were wordless, communicating in little more than primal groans and moans as Nier robbed his most beloved person of all fight, leaving her wanting to be fucked and bred.  
  
She came first. She said it was her rule and that it was always to be followed, but Nier had never needed to work for it. Kainé was hopeless for him and his dick and she rocked back and forth with his thrusts, boneless and spurting as she rolled her head to the side so that she could watch him, vision misty with adoration and orgasm. He looked so good… muscular and sweaty, straining and grunting, all power and bulk and fat fucking cock that cored her guts until he slammed himself in to the hilt and leant over her. She could feel the strong convulsions as he pumped her belly with an overload of thick, heavy spunk that seemed to cling to the folds of her intestines and was forced deeper into the twists and turns of her digestive system. It felt so good. So, so good.  
  
When he was finished, he crumpled down next to Kainé and pulled her to his chest. Without thinking, she wrapped her leg around him and rolled her ass, squeezing his dick as it started to deflate. Nier pulled her into his heaving chest and she buried her face there, content to stay joined as long as they could.  
  
But when the afterglow started to wear off, she was all too aware of how sticky, sweaty and dirty she felt. Nier’s sweaty body burned so hot against hers and he stank of man in a way that had given her a boner five minutes ago but made her want to gag now. The reversal of feeling made Kainé sick and guilty. Sure enough, Nier’s cock slopped out of her stretched, twitchy asshole and his cum oozed after it, sliding down the porcelain curve of Kainé’s ass like a trail of snot down a sobbing face. She didn’t have it in her to pull away when he ran his wide, strong hands down her body and dwarfed her in the process— without thinking, she arched into his touch as he traced the curve of her lower back and the cheeks of her ass, the tops of her thighs and her cleft.  
  
So why did she huddle in to him and let him toy with her? She grunted softly as he investigated her new gape, only for his fingers to slip in without trying.  
  
“… shit. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Nier asked, suddenly so hushed. He pulled back slightly so that he could look down at Kainé’s face and gauge her reaction.  
  
“Nah,” she assured, looking up with a casual shrug. Even sullied and sweaty, she was still so beautiful, doll-like and fine-featured that when she half-smiled, it still looked as if she were beaming.”It… it was good.”  
  
“Heh. You’re welcome.”  
  
  
  
They sat in an awkward silence for a while, unsure what to say to each other; Nier afraid of overstepping a line, Kainé paralysed by fear that she make an idiot of herself.  
  
 _I love you. I trust you. You’re the only person I’d let do this to me and I like that. And your dick is great. That helps._  
  
Instead, she huddled back in to Nier’s chest and wrapped her arms and legs around him, twining their bodies together and ensuring that he would lean around her to hold her, ensconcing her in his hot, comforting, solid body.  
  
For the first time in years and one of very few times in her life, Kainé felt safe and loved.


End file.
